


The Lucky Losers

by AnxiousPeaches



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousPeaches/pseuds/AnxiousPeaches
Summary: Ace comes back from a trial to find Dwight curled up and sleeping with Ace’s red robe.Just a bit of fluffy drabble.





	The Lucky Losers

A blur of black and red swung down at me as I hit the hook for the final time that trial. The Huntress had ruthlessly hunted me down, ignoring the others as soon as her sights were set on me. Perhaps it was because of the grudge she held against me from some other trial, or maybe she just didn’t like the way I looked. It wouldn’t be the first time a woman had tried to kill me because of that.

How many times had I died? The thousands of trials I’d been through blurred together. Whether or not I survived a trial didn’t matter anymore. At the end of it, I’d still end up by the campfire waiting for the next one. It was an endless game of life and death that not even my good luck could change the fate of. 

My death felt short, like always. I walked into the camp before anyone else in the trial had finished. Jake widdled away at a stick with his pocket knife. It seemed most of the others were either in trial or off in the woods somewhere. I made my way toward the little corner of the camp I always sat in, only to be surprised to find a familiar face stretched across my space. 

Dwight wrapped his arms around my red robe as he snored in a peaceful sleep. His cheek nestled against the velvety fabric. His features were softer when asleep. The wrinkled lines from anxiety became smoother. I flopped down beside him, curling up around the curve of his body. His shallow breaths wavered slightly, perhaps on the verge of waking up. 

I pulled my arm around his waist and he leaned back against me. I buried my face in the nook of his neck, unable to resist the temptation to plant kisses all over him. Every time we touched, I found myself stunned by how warm and comfortable he felt. Dwight had no edges. 

“Missed you,” he murmured as he leaned his head back. Our legs tangled together as he let me swallow him in an embrace. 

“I missed you too,” I said, shooting him that signature grin I’d mastered. Usually, it was a facade to prevent the others from knowing how I really felt. Yet… lately, I found myself genuinely smiling around Dwight.

He kept his head held high, even when trials turned bleak. There were times when the fire became a volatile atmosphere as the others fell into bitterness. While they pointed fingers at each other for their mistakes, Dwight tried to keep the peace. He could see what the others didn’t: the only way we were going to live was if we worked together. 

They didn’t take him seriously, but I did. These trials might be a game of life and death, but this wasn’t the kind of game I could cheat my way out of. Dwight became my partner for that reason. We always worked together so well in trials. I knew I could trust him to save me and he knew I’d always have his back. I couldn’t remember at what point our partnership turned into something that lasted beyond the trials. His company became as natural as breathing to me. When we first kissed, it felt like something I should have been doing my whole life. Everything that followed was simply as it should be. 

I wondered if Dwight felt the same way. I turned to ask him, then smiled as I noticed he’d already drifted back to sleep. The slightest snore escaped his lips and I had to hold back a chuckle. He even made snoring cute. I closed my eyes and tightened my grip around him just a bit. The others might have thought he was a joke, but for me, he was the ace up my sleeve. 


End file.
